1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-source radiation generating apparatus which is applicable to nondestructive inspection apparatus in a field of medical equipment and a field of industrial equipment and a radiographic imaging system employing the multi-source radiation generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray generating apparatus generates radiation by irradiating target electrodes (targets) with high-energy electrons emitted from electron sources (cathodes). To that end, the cathodes and the targets are disposed in a radiation tube which is maintained in a vacuum state. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-068200 discloses an X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus which generates an X-ray of a pulse shape by applying a pulse voltage to a grid while it is assumed that a voltage between an anode and a cathode is set to substantially constant.
A multi-source radiation generating apparatus including a plurality of target electrodes (targets) which are disposed so as to face corresponding electron sources has been widely used. In a multi-source radiation generating apparatus, emission/non-emission of electrons from the electron sources are individually controlled, and therefore, extraction electrodes are disposed for individual electron sources. Accordingly, the arrangement of the extraction electrodes, the layout of connection lines to the extraction electrodes, and the arrangement of other electronics is complicated.